A Spacial Situation
by TheUberkev
Summary: Dawn has to go to space to fill in for an absent astronaut alone. Ash, Iris and Cilan then joins her, although they had no intention on doing so. What adventures awaited the quartet? Rated K for minor swearing. Not decided if this would contain pearlshipping and wishfulshipping or not.
1. Prologue: Blast Off!

**Here is another fic.**

**Inspiration: A Korea comic, 'Survival In Space' or something like that made me want to write this.**

**Couples: None planned at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfiction. Pokemon, Pokemon movies and Pokemon Chronicles are all owned by Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"I can't wait anymore! This trip is going to be awesome!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, a trip in space IS hard to come by," Ash said.

"Jeez, even if it IS a trip to space, you don't have to be so excited, Dawn! Huh, what a kid!" Iris sighed.

"Iris, please be quiet. I think it will be a spice up from other usual trips!" Cilan commented.

"Did someone say my name? Oh my! Who is that?" A blonde haired boy asked, peering at the videophone.

"Trip, this is Dawn, my Sinnoh travelling companion!" Ash answered.

"I still don't understand why someone would travel with a hillbaby like YOU," Trip offended Ash.

Ash sighed. "Well, Dawn, I wish you good luck!" Ash said.

"Heh, thanks Ash!" Dawn thanked, hanging up the phone.

Dawn left the room and walked into the Mossdeep Space centre, excited for the litteral out-of-this-world adventure. "Piplup, are ya excited?" Dawn asked the penguin in the arms. "PIP!" he answered.

You see, Dawn's mother had a friend who is an astronaut. Her friend, due to indisclosable reasons, could not make the next blast off. Dawn, being around the area, decided to help to replace her mother's friend. She had one day to get prepared, so she was more or less, ready.

With the rocket in front of her, she prepared for the adventure of her life.

* * *

**And… done. Ash, Iris and Cilan will be in the story later too. 3 guesses as to why. Clue: They got on after blast off by accident.**

**Anyway, this is a prologue so it is short.**

**Daijoubu, take it easy and keep adventurin'**


	2. Chapter 1: Uninvited guests

**1****st****chapter.**

**Couples: Still Unknown**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfiction. Pokemon, Pokemon movies and Pokemon Chronicles are all owned by Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

* * *

It is official. The rocket blasted off, with only Dawn in the rocket. The staff forgot to mention this was a solo mission, but the planet she was going to had oxygen and water(Go with my logic,K? This is MY story), so there was no need to worry. She was scared and thought, _If only someone was here with me… Preferably Ash…_

But as people say, "Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

**Back in Unova/Isshu...**

* * *

"We steal pokemon from people's grasps!"

"Filling the air with many gasps!"

"We defeat all opposition, leaving them in our wake!"

"Clashing down our opponents like a gardening rake!"

"What the…" Ash said. "A gardening rake, really? Can they get any lamer?"

"Filling the world with guilt and hate!"

"Once we've done so, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"It goes by the name, Meowth!"

"Leving the do-gooders in our path!"

"'Cause we Team Rocket, throwing you in the hatch!"

"Really? How can you come up with such lame mottos? What kids!" Iris commented.

"That motto really lacks the spice needed for ACTUAL good mottos," Cilan judged.

"SHUT UP!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Right, cut to the chase, what do you want?" Ash asked.

"We want to steal you Pikachu, of course! But we realized, we had battles on land only, almost never in the air, so…" Jessie started.

The ground shook. A nosecone of a rocket emerged, soon the body and eventually, our heroes realized they were standing on a rocket.

"WHAT THE HELL/FRENCH TOAST?" Our heroes yelled. I'll leave you all to guess who said "what the French toast".

"We will have a battle in space!" James announced.

"And due to the high altitude, your electric attacks ain't gonna woik, Twoipychu (Pikachu)!" Meowth said.

"BLAST OFF!" The evil trio yelled.

Ash facepalmed. Iris sweatdropped. Cilan shook his head. They wondered why those three buffoons believed that a spacial battle would result in victory.

"Well, let's end it now. Pikachu, Iron Tail, okay?" Ash asked.

"Chu… PIKA!" the furry rodent yelled, batting the evil trio away like a baseball bat hitting a baseball.

"Well, I can't say I am surprised." James said, sailing through the air.

"Next time, let's try underwater!" Jessie yelled, following James.

"Why do I get a feeling that will fail too?" Meowth asked.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"And there she goes. I'll say they travelled to the other end of Unova," Cilan estimated.

"Won't they EVER learn?" Iris asked.

"Erm… Guys, how do you drive this thing?" Ash asked. The trio looked at each other.

"We are doomed." Ash said, as the rocket exited Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

**Well, end of that now.**

**Daijoubu, take it easy and keep adventurin'.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Reunion, Face to Face

**Chapter 2: The Reunion Face-to-Face.**

* * *

**Couples: STILL not decided. Options: Pearlshipping (most likely, 90%-10%) Wishfulshipping (50%-50%) Negaishipping (10%-90%) DawnX Cilan (Do I need to think?)**

* * *

**First off, this story…I sense a lot of routes this story could go after this chapter. I am still in debate on which one to use, so bear with me. Man, using breaktime from studies to write fanfics for you guys…Be thankful.**

* * *

Let's say the rocket of Team Rocket's was NOT well built AT ALL. It exploded, but due to no presence of air, Ash and co were unharmed. Ash and Co sailed through the black void space.

"Guys?" Ash asked. However, since they did not have matter, namely air around them, Iris and Cilan did not hear Ash. They gripped onto each other, Pikachu and Axew included, so they would not be separated. Suddenly, Ash spotted a rocket and remembered something. He shook his hands to get Iris and Cilan's attention. They looked at Ash. Ash shook his head towards the rocket. Iris and Cilan's eyes widened and they thought of one thing: a signal.

Axew automatically launched a Dragon Rage as a signal. Dawn, inside the rocket, saw this and used a telescope(don't ask me, just go with it). She immediately recognized Ash. Without thinking, she tied herself to a rope and swam to Ash and co. She grabbed the trio and pulled them to the rocket.

Meanwhile, she asked herself, "Why did I act like that? I didnot even think about the danger and went to save Ash! Huh..."

Once inside, Ash, Iris, Pikachu, Axew and Cilan breathed heavily. Dawn watched in amusement, before a question struck her.

"How in the name of Arceus did you get into space?" Dawn asked.

"Three… Guesses… As to… whom…" Ash said, still gasping for air.

"Oh. Team Rocket," said Dawn, realising what could have happened. Ash and Iris nodded.

"Still, how?" Dawn asked.

"Long or short?" Iris asked.

"Short, thank you," Dawn replied.

Ash and Cilan told Dawn about their less-than-plesant encounter with Team Rocket. Dawn nodded, constantly trying to stiffle a laughter at TEam Rocket's new motto, and their logic to why they were unable to catch Pikachu.

"Well, looks like I won't be alone, right, Piplup?" Dawn said. A pokeball on Dawn's belt shook.

"Why do you have Piplup in his pokeball?" Ash asked.

"Well, you are going to have to withdraw Pikachu and Axew in their pokeballs too if we want to have a HOPE of having enough oxygen to last us the trip," Dawn said. Pikachu and Axew groaned.

"Well, ya heard her, Pikachu," Ash said. Pikachu reluctantly nodded in understanding. Ash shot a red beam from a pokeball at him, dematerializing him.

"Wow, isn't that Pikachu's pokeball? Why is there a lightning bolt on it?" Dawn asked.

"I dunno," Ash replied, while Iris returned Axew.

"Well, this trip sure got a whole lot more interesting for Dawn, that's for sure…" Cilan commented.

* * *

**End of chapter. End of short chapter burst. All these chapters were 1 page ong in length, but the chapters from here on out will be longer, I promise!**

**Either way,**  
**Daijoubu, take it easy and keep adventurin'.**


	4. Chapter 3: Entertaintment?

**Hm. New update? For this fic? Honestly, I should get working on my homework but I wanted to update. Sigh… Well, here goes nothing.**

Warning: Hints of Pearlshipping.

* * *

**Couples: Pearlshipping, if this is not in, I guess miracles do happen. Wishfulshipping, success rate: Same as losing a slot machine, divide by 5.**

* * *

**I don't own pokemon. If I did, all DP opening and ending themes would be a duet between Ash and Dawn.**

* * *

5 weeks… It has been 5 weeks. They were almost there. The planet, Aether (God of upper air and light in Greek mythology. Figured it fits as Earth's atmosphere is made of air, high above the sky) was only about 1 week away. During the 5 weeks, the first concern was: Oxygen. Luckily, Ash remembered that plants photosynthesize to make food, producing oxygen in the process. So Leavanny, Snivy and Pansage ran(or swam in 0 gravity occasionally) about the rocket, out of their pokeballs.

Our heroes found various ways to amuse themselves. One of the ways was: Truth or Dare. (A staple in fanfics for romancem, but this time it is for other purposes)

"So… Dawn, truth or dare?" Iris asked, attempting to make herself comfortable. She, actually, was dying as she desperately wanted to sprint around, but fearing of destroying any equipment, decided not to.

"Hmm… Truth," Dawn replied.

"Is there any free space in the planet Aether? I want to go for a run!" Iris asked.

Ash and Cilan rolled their eyes at the typical Iris-ness. Dawn just looked amused.

"Yes, there is. It is like Earth in every way, just half the size. The space center sent me here so I can see if it is a good escape planet," Dawn replied.

"Escape planet?" The trio asked.

"It means a planet we humans and pokemon can migrate to if Earth was uninhabitable anymore for some reason," Dawn explained. Iris and Cilan nodded, while Ash still looked confused.

"Jeez, he can't understand such simple explanations, what a kid! If he wanted to even have a chance with Dawn, he must be at LEAST able to understand simple stuff like that!" Iris asked, earning a death glare from a blushing Dawn. Ash looked confused.

"IRIS!" Dawn yelled. Cilan grabbed popcorn and sat at the sidelines, along with the plant pokemon waiting for the show to start, literally (don't ask me how he got popcorn and managed to keep the popcorn crunchy, either).

"SHUT UP IRIS!" Dawn yelled. Iris began to quiver in fear.

"Okay, I'll stop…" Iris apologized.

"Aww… we were getting to the best spice in the meal!" Cilan complained. His reward? A knock on the head from Dawn, a confused Ash and a death glare from Iris.

"CILAN! YOU… YOU JERK!" Iris yelled.

…And that is how the game Truth or Dare most of the time ends.

One wonders how they manage to stay alive on the rocket.

Another thing they do is pranking each other. In the end, they started a 'prank war'. Rules are: No pokemon aid except the 3 plant pokemon. When discovered, one must abort prank. No pranks that can be fatal can be used.

Here is one from Ash:

Ash always kept a bottle of superglue in his bag just in case. Now, he can use it. He applied superglue on: the silverware, Dawn's hairbrush, Iris' hairbands and the sides of Cilan's bowtie.

He waited eagerly for everyone to wake up the next day. First to respond was Dawn.

"OW! MY… MY HAIR!" Dawn yelled in pain. Ash and co entered the bathroom…

To see Dawn struggling to take her hairbrush out of her hair. Ash and Iris burst into laughter. Cilan immediately leapt into action.

"All right! It's… AHHH!" He begun, but stopped when his fingers were stuck on his bowtie.

Ash and Iris just laughed harder.

"All right, WHO DID THIS!" Dawn and Cilan yelled. Ash and Iris froze. Ash, looking at Dawn's face, felt doing her hairbrush was NOT a good idea. He then yelled,

"Dawn! Bedhead!" "AHHH!" Dawn immediately reacted, trying to straighten her hair, but not having her hairbrush or Piplup's help, this was rather difficult.

Ash gave himself a pat on the back.

Later that night, Iris had her hands superglued on her hands. Ash bawled. Dawn. Cilan and Iris then knew who was the culprit.

"ASH KETCHUM!" The trio yelled. Ash paled.

Let's say they were not pleased.

Anyway, that was Ash's idea of a prank. Cilan?

Cilan grinned to himself. Although this WAS out of his character, he could not resist.

He could not wait for the results.

That dinner, Cilan passed his food to Ash. Everyone wondered why he passed on dinner, until…

"GAHHH! HOT! HOT!" Ash, Iris and Dawn simultaneously yelled. Cilan just sat at the sidelines to watch the trio dance in pain. Cilan added chilli seeds all over the food.

Though Iris and Dawn were angry, let's say Ash's reaction was NOT pleasant.

Iris? What did she do? Well…

Let's say Iris was going to have a good time, and so will Ash and Cilan. This prank was targeted at Dawn.

"Snivy, are you ready?" Iris asked the grass snake.

"Sni!" It nodded

While Dawn was clearing up her bedhead, Snivy burst in.

"Sni!" It yelled, launching a Leaf Storm, before escaping the bluette coordinator's wrath.'

"SNIVY!" Dawn yelled. Soon, she wished she did not yell, as Ash and Cilan came down, with Iris and when the three saw Dawn, with her bedhead-forest combo, clutched their stomachs as they curled into balls on the floor. They laughed so hard, hell, they could die any second.

Dawn just blushed and ran into the bathroom, attempting to fix her hair.

And now that Dawn has suffered so much, she decide to return their pranks in one go.

They were NOT going to be happy, at least she thought so. The next morning, she woke up EXTRA early. "ASH! IRIS! CILAN! WAKE UP! I'LL BE WAITING AT THE CORRIDOR!" She yelled.

Groans could be heard. Then… then… "AHHHHH!" Ash, Iris and Cilan screamed. Why?

Their clothing. Iris had Ash's clothes, Cilan had Iris's Ash had Dawn's spare clothes and they were the only article of clothing they could find within the room. They could not go out, in fear of Dawn seeing them, in their naked forms.

They had no choice. They put them on. Dawn was the only one with her own clothing.

It was a day Iris, Ash and Cilan hoped never to re-live

Soon, the 5 weeks passed, and our protagonists are almost there. Soon.

* * *

**Filler. Figures, huh? I had to update. Also, it is not 100% filler as the purpose for this expedition is revealed. What adventure await our heroes? Find out next time on: A Spacial Situation!**


End file.
